Involved
by Fallen Fallacy
Summary: Tender, rough, tender, rough. Which one was it? Kaname/Zero. Rated R.


**Author's Note: **My first story for FFN! Exciting! Haha, took me a while, but I've finally posted. This one is a little bit massively packed with sexual encounters between Zero and Kaname, just putting that out there now, hehe. It focuses on the dynamic of their relationship when they're not actually in one, as confusing that is.

**Summary:** Tender, rough, tender, rough. Which one was it?

**Chapter Summary: **Zero tried his best to gather his wits as those mahogany eyes bore into his. He found that the only way to do that was to look away. He feared that if he stared for too long, he'd be tangled up in his web again.**  
><strong>

**Warnings:** Rated R. Sooo much sex in this one. I wasn't actually sure about putting the second scene in until I remembered that Kaname's probably pretty bewildered by the situation as well and is also trying to cope and not lose himself.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Involved<span>**

Chapter One

When had his hair gotten so long? Zero tugged at the overgrown strands of silver hair which had fallen disobediently over his scowling eyes. He scrutinised his face in the reflection of the bathroom mirror as he leant over the sink. His eyes bespoke weariness, and his lips had lost the determined conviction that they had once communicated intimately. He seemed unrecognisable, older… weaker… much weaker, and the long hair only reminded him of the image of the twin brother who'd betrayed him.

Surely Yuuki had some scissors in here somewhere. Zero pulled open the drawers and picked through them until he found a small pair of pink scissors. The naive colour failed to alarm his prideful testosterone levels however, as he went to work snipping at his unruly hair. It didn't take long; ten minutes saw the worst of it lying in the drain. Zero mussed his hair with his hands, coaxing any errant cut strands to fall away and join the others in the sink. Afterwards as he washed the remnants down the drain, he stared back into his reflection. Much better. His silver hair now lay comfortably across his forehead, and although wispy and clearly an amateurish attempt at haircutting, the ex-human felt more like himself.

He supposed it was his own fault that he felt so defamiliarised with himself. In fact, it _was_ his fault. Letting himself become so trammeled in hedonistic pursuits was achieved only by his own heady indiscretions. He only had himself to blame. How had he even allowed himself to become this way? Even he couldn't remember. Zero pressed his forehead against the cold unyielding surface of the mirror. Going against his principles was one thing, but failing and defying Yuuki was tearing him apart. Why did he let this happen?

Zero took in a few heavy, measured breaths before stripping the only remaining article of clothing still concealing his wretched body. As the pale skin was exposed, he traced the red mark on his thigh, left from his last escapade. He recalled himself being mottled in similar marks just a few days ago, and that was the only one that obstinately decided to stay. Memories of recent lurid episodes bombarded his mind, filling him with familiar sensory sensations – the smell of the oil, the hot lips upon his shoulders, the rough texture of nails against his hips, and the taste of a foreign tongue writhing sensuously against his own. Zero shivered as he stepped into the shower, the recollection causing him to relive the experience. Already his body was responding to his noncompliant thoughts, and Zero groaned accordingly. He turned the cold water on, hoping to reverse the effects of his warming skin as he swung the shower door shut. He faced the shower tiles, pushing his wet head against them in order to steel his actions. His body threatened to do several things in fact, but Zero had learnt long ago how to reign himself in, no matter how strong the urge. Goosebumps rose on his skin as he allowed the freezing water to cascade down his body freely. _Get it together, Kiriyuu. _

"You cut your hair."

Zero spun around and met the equally wet Kaname Kuran in the eyes. He backed himself up until he stood pressed against the tiles, his eyes wide in alarm and warning. Despite his resolve to stand firm, his eyes had already traced the other's body. He was clad in a black jacket, slacks, and a silk navy shirt over which a black tie was loosened. The water had made the clothes cling to Kaname's physique, resulting in the emphasis of his lean musculature and clear outline of his dick, straining against the confines of his pants.

Zero tried his best to gather his wits as those mahogany eyes bore into his. He found that the only way to do that was to look away. He feared that if he stared for too long, he'd be tangled up in his web again. "Please get out, Kuran," he murmured without as much as a hint of outrage. Zero dreaded the response the pureblood would have once he sensed his hammering pulse.

Kaname simply took a step towards him, closing the gap between them. It was at that point Zero peered down and saw that he was also still ineffectually wearing his black dress shoes. That meant he hadn't even bothered to return to his own dorm before coming. Zero wished the wall would envelop him then, and give him an escape route from this game Kaname was bent on continuing; it was hurting Yuuki, whether she was privy to it or not.

"It looks good," Kaname observed in strange, awkward small talk. He caught a few of the silky wet strands in his fingers and pushed them behind Zero's ear in a nearly tender way. Insinuating his thigh in between the ex-human's trembling legs, he rubbed against Zero's arousal. Ever the ambitious multi-tasker, the pureblood then cupped the back of Zero's neck and gently pulled him into a searing kiss.

Zero whimpered softly in quiet protest. The kiss was slower than usual, wetter, and definitively more intimate than their previous exploits. Zero felt like he was being suffocated by the sheer intensity, and pulled away resolutely, pushing the other away weakly with his hands as he tried to catch his now elusive breath. He closed his eyes, wishing to wake in his bed from this nightmare.

_Don't lose perspective_.

Hot lips teased his earrings as his arms fell away one-by-one from the other's chest. Zero felt suddenly powerless against the pureblood as he leant back against the shower wall while the other changed the water to hot.

"You want this," Kaname whispered into the shell of Zero's ear. His insistent rubbing had ceased while he unbuttoned his pants and freed his cock through the hole. Seizing one of Zero's thighs, he pulled it up against his hip. "Trust me," he urged as he coaxed the other thigh into his other hand. "I won't let you fall."

Despite his mental battle, again, Zero found himself wielding to the pureblood's demands. Complying with the other, he let himself be lifted and spread vulnerably for Kaname. Again. Winding his arms around Kaname's neck for further support, he allowed him to kiss him as he pushed two slick, incessant fingers into him. Zero's moans of pleasure were swallowed by Kaname, who, delighted from the ex-human's enthusiastic responses began thrusting his fingers in and out of his tight hole.

Zero groaned loudly as a third was added, stretching him efficiently and systematically. He felt nothing but shame for wanting this, for wanting nothing but for Kaname to take him, to bury himself within his depths and stay there… but there was an accompanying feeling of connection that Zero could not deny or resist, which was why every time Kaname thrust his cock inside of him, Zero begged for more.

Zero's slick, tight heat was now being steadily invaded by Kaname's thick girth. Plumbing the nerve bundles in Zero's body and ramming against them seemed easy to Kaname, and he did not stop. He scrubbed the ex-human violently against the rough surface of the tiled wall as he pounded him.

"Oh shit," Zero hissed as Kaname caught his neglected dick in his skilled hand. "Don't…" he choked out, but failed to finish his sentence before coming in the pureblood's hand, coating it in his pleasure.

Becoming suddenly very lax in Kaname's clutches made it far easier to for the vampire to sink himself deeper within Zero's ass. "Don't what?" he asked, breathless as he bounced the other ravenously up and down the shaft of his cock. He moaned in pleasure as the passage constricted deliciously around his throbbing dick.

"Don't stop," Zero whispered in defeat, desperately searching out the other's lips for another sensual kiss as he let Kaname fuck his otherwise limp body.

He came inside him, as Zero suspected he might. The intense liquid heat filled him with the warmth of completion, even as Kaname pulled out and it started to ooze out from him. Spent, he stretched his legs back onto the floor as Kaname let him back down. He watched distractedly as the pureblood stripped off his ruined wet clothes and slung them over the shower door onto the bathroom door. What now? Zero wondered in slight perplexity. Did he expect him to wash him now? Christ. All they did was fuck. It wasn't by any means a relationship.

Kaname's brow rose as he observed the inactive ex-human. "Aren't you going to wash?"

Zero looked away, angered by the pureblood's candidness. What was this to him? Unresponsive, he turned his back to Kaname and reached for the soap. Kaname beat him to it however, and assumed the role of coating and rubbing the other with the flowery smelling substance. Zero swiveled around and deftly caught the pureblood's wrist, meeting the other with a stunned look of reprove. He instantly regretted it however; he was in no mood for confrontation, especially concerning this matter. Zero loosened his grip around Kaname's wrist and let it drop back to his side promptly.

Kaname seemed to agree with the silent message and resumed washing the other when he turned around again. Zero visibly winced as the pureblood unintentionally flicked one of his nipples, still sensitive from before. Completely disregarding the fact that they'd just had sex already – and in the shower of all places – Kaname gripped Zero's cock in his slickened palm, sending jolts of pleasure into Zero's groin. Zero gasped and held onto the rapidly thrusting wrist in both hands, not meaning to stop him, but to simply follow Kaname's movements. Growing steadily more aroused by the sight of the squirming and whimpering ex-human in front of him, Kaname slicked his own dick with the soap and pushed it into Zero's ass unmercifully.

"Fuck!" Zero groaned as he was penetrated for the second time. Residual pain still lingered inside, and Kaname's rough treatment was only making the burn increase. And yet… he still wanted him.

"You like that?" Kaname murmured against Zero's milky back as he started to thrust eagerly and relentlessly into the tight heat. He dropped the soap onto the floor of the shower and thumbed both of the ex-human's pink nipples, helping Zero to elicit even more intense moans as he was taken brutally. Nuzzling against Zero's thrilling neck, Kaname licked it sensuously. "This time, I want you to come without touching yourself," he said sinfully, drawing back to stand. Pushing one hand between Zero's quivering shoulder blades, he bent him over as he fucked him with ruthless, demanding thrusts of his hips. Hard enough to bruise, he grabbed a chunk of the ex-human's hair in his hand and pulled him back into a seductive arch.

Zero moaned like a wanton whore as Kaname pounded against his prostate over and over again. His cock throbbed in desire, but as he reached down to grasp it, Kaname caught him and held both of his wrists behind his back.

"I told you," Kaname whispered against Zero's ear again, "I want you to come from my cock in your ass."

Zero whined pitifully. Restrained and wanting it like a slut, he tried to focus on Kaname's thick length grinding against his sweet spot. "Please," he begged as he was thrust back and forth on the pureblood's dick.

"Please what?" Kaname inquired.

"Let me come…," Zero murmured. He felt the other pause for a moment, before ramming all the way inside his passage, coming to rest on his hyper-sensitive prostate gland. "Ah!" Zero moaned.

Kaname then began making small undulating movements as he pressed against Zero's hips. The ministrations had Zero coming in seconds, splattering his seed against the wall and falling to the floor.

Kaname pulled out of the ex-human and backed away slightly, holding his still erect cock in his hand. "Suck me," he muttered, motioning to Zero to crawl to him.

Zero felt he had no choice but to follow Kaname's orders. On his knees, he sealed his lips tightly around the head of Kaname's thick cock and swallowed, working as much of him as he could down his throat.

"Oh, gods," Kaname hissed, digging both hands into Zero's hair to bury himself fully into that wet, delicious orifice. Zero gagged as he felt come spurt down his throat as Kaname finally came. Pulling away, he coughed and rinsed his mouth out with the still falling water.

Feeling himself being lifted, Kaname hefted him up bridal style and carried him from the bathroom into Zero's bedroom. He set the ex-human down onto his bed, and Zero felt the water from his back being absorbed into the sheets. He felt the mattress dip under Kaname's additional weight as he lay down next to him. Zero stilled as he felt two arms wrap around his waist from behind him, as Kaname pressed his warm chest up against Zero's back and pulled the duvet over them.

Tender, rough, tender, rough. Which one was it? Zero felt confused by Kaname. He couldn't get it straight what he wanted from him.


End file.
